daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry Lin
Backstory Cherry is a changeling from underground organization of wizards in the sword coast that worked under the law to do their own experiments and do illegal deals and trades for the experiments. Cherry was a child who was given as a ”bonus” in a trade to one wizard down there. This wizard basically became her father, and while he did treat her well, he did have a motive to this, wanting to attempt something he wouldn’t be able to do himself. This wizard, who referred to himself as Atticus, took the child with him to a dark part of this underground organization. At the bottom laid a prison of various strange creatures of varying danger and viciousness. Walking through, the child’s cries from the terrifying monsters that laid there attracted quite an attention, but with the enchantment Magics keeping them in place they would not do anything. At the end of the hallway was the room where Atticus’ top secret experiment was kept locked up. Cherry was placed inside of the chamber with the creature inside, and locked inside. The creature inside was a strange one indeed, one that you couldn’t really see yourself as it was masked in tendrils of darkness that obscured it from vision. The creature spoke to Cherry, in a calming, deep voice. Cherry’s cries stopped, and she looked curiously to the creature. “A visitor…” the creature said “what games is he playing at… well you obviously need some help, don’t you little one?” And despite the almost featureless figure of this creature, it almost seemed to welcome the child into its arms, and seemed to act almost like a regular parent. When Atticus noticed the bond forming, he made sure that they were both comfortable and would care for the Cherry when she couldn’t be in the chamber with the creature. Throughout the years, Cherry was taught and loved by this strange creature. Despite not knowing anything about it, despite it not even seeming to have a body, she felt more comfortable around it than anyone else. When she wasn’t with the creature, she would help Atticus with various tasks, and when she got old enough would even start to help with tasks that involved speaking, as it appeared she was very good with words. She learned many things fast, but Atticus refrained from teaching her any magic. He would say that it was too soon, or that he has it in the making. It wasn’t until her 16th birthday when she was wreathed in darkness it seemed. Her form was obscured, though not nearly as much, like the creature’s. They were ecstatic, Cherry from being able to cast magic and Atticus from being able to successfully do the experiment, but he didn’t state exactly why of course. When she was able to cast this minor magic, she was then sent back down to the creature, and the creature showed her how to harness this magic, and helped her through spells that she had naturally learned through whatever made her gain this magic. Although she was able to learn a lot about magic, she seemed to have hit a dead end in her training, unable to handle any more magic than what she already could do. While Atticus enjoyed having her around here, along with being in a controlled space and able to interact with the shadowy presence, he knew he had to find someway for her to get stronger. First he needed to make sure she was strong enough. Atticus sent her on a job to take an ingredient that he needed from someone he had a disagreement with, so she was tasked with stealing the ingredient. Cherry went to meet this wizard, talking her way in, convincing him that she was sent by someone he knew. She did her best for misdirection with her words, and the words she spoke seemed to hold him in her grasp, almost as he she could do what she wanted. Under this guise she was able to swipe the ingredient that Atticus needed, and headed back. With congratulations, he set forth a challenge for her. He wanted her to try and defeat the creature in a spar of some sort. With trepidation, she accepted and headed over to go to the creature. She told the creature what she needed to do and they went to battle, Cherry making use of her newfound abilities, while the creature seemed to lash out with dark tendrils throughout the fight. While Cherry was brave and powerful in the battle, after some fighting she was downed by the creature, unable to continue the fight. Despite losing, Atticus did congratulate her on her efforts, and told her that she needed to leave for some time from him, saying that she needed to become stronger. So she ended up leaving the underground to go her own way. She had traveled for a while, trying to figure out what to do to get stronger. One day she had happened along a small town and while in the tavern had noticed the performers for the music that had been playing, interested in them and the show they were displaying with illusions and other strange magic. She had grown interested and went to talk with the individuals, learning that they were a group of bards that had their own mission to make shows to distract people in power who were corrupt to steal from them, or sometimes even assassinate them. Cherry joined these bards and had started learning their practices, but not long afterwards, had one day disappeared without a single trace.